Little Asriel
by Swatter13
Summary: Asriel resets the timeline, but botched it up... I know, great way to welcome not being a flower. 10/10 would be a baby again.
1. Reset already!

(Author's note- done with Frisk story, sorry to anyone who likes it (I thought it was bad anyway)

"WHY WONT YOU JUST, LET, ME, WIN!" Asriel screamed at Frisk, who stood against Asriel. Reality was tearing apart around them, the world bending and folding to the sound of battle. Light danced around Asriel and Frisk, a light show of beams and lasers. Asriel had absorbed all the matter around him, everyone, and everything. Flashbacks clouded his mind, flashbacks of him and his friends. Frisk called out to his friends. Sans and Papyrus came out first. As Frisk freed them, all of his other friends came out and were freed. They stood against Asriel, determination coursing through Frisk. Asriel knew he was outnumbered, he did the most logical thing he could at that moment, the ONLY thing he could do at that moment. As Asriel tried to reset the timeline, lights flashed more violently and rapidly, the world seemed to get hotter, but was as cold as ice. Asriel could feel the souls ripping him apart, they weren't enough to reset. The world collapsed around him, as Frisk and friends jumped toward him and were thrown to the ground. The lights when dark and all around him was nothing but the inky blackeness. The lights started coming through again, in tiny slits. Asriel, realizing the slits were his eye lids, opened them completely. The timeline, had it reset? Was this his new life? He tried to get up but couldn't, so he looked to his side. He saw Frisk there too, why? Frisk was a baby and staring at him, were they both babies?


	2. Together again?

(AN: wow, a lot of people like this idea! I like this too! Please make sure to review and flame(if needed)! Let's get this show on the road!)

Asriel's POV~ The first thought in my head, "WHY THE FLIP ARE FRISK AND I BABIES?!" Why did this happen? I don't know. Frisk started to crawl towards me, she seemed as confused as I was. "What happen-" Oh. Wow. My voice is a LOT higher. "Ahem, what happened?" I tried my best to sound adult, but started giggling like a maniac. Frisk joined in too. We were laughing until we heard a sound down the hall. "Oh no," I immediately said, " it's Toriel!" I called to frisk to hide, but our tiny legs were very slow. Toriel came out from the door at the end of the hall and gasped. "Whaaa-? What vile creature would leave these defenseless creatures to their demise?" She saw Frisk first. It was dark, so she couldn't see that he was human. As she picked him up she almost dropped him in surprise. "Better question, why is a baby human down here? What is the other one?" She picked me up, and also almost dropped us again. "No. No, it can't be... Asriel... why would he still be alive? I must tell Asgore of this!" She then looked at Frisk, "Or not. Or...maybe?" a glimpse of hope was in her eyes. I looked into her eyes, hope in mine too. She started to cry, I thought I had made her sad. She then held onto us and laughed. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She was crying tears of joy. She whipped out her phone, and called Asgore. A castle servant answered the call, "Yes? What is it the king needs to know?" Toriel replied with, " Demitri, is that you? Get Asgore this instant! Tell him it's Toriel!" Demitri replied, confused, with "My queen? Right away!" Toriel waited as Demitri got Asgore. "Tori?! Is it you? What do you need?!" Toriel told Asgore to meet her in Snowdin, it was incredibly important. I looked over to Frisk, smiling. Frisk was frowning, I wonder why? We then rushed to Snowdin, as people stared at Toriel in confusion. Wouldn't it be great to see Asgore again? We could have a family again!

(AN: sorry for the short chapter, i want to try to upload every day! If you like my other story, I'm very sorry that I'm done with it. It was too sad for me. Not many of you liked it, but some did and I'm sorry. Hopefully this will make you happy instead of sad! :D )


	3. Golly!

"Tori! Er, Toriel! What is so important?" Asgore was gasping, he probably ran all the way here to see her. "Asgore, I- they- we... Asriel is alive!" Toriel was practically screaming in joy! I too, was happy. I looked at Frisk and almost asked him why he was glum, but decided not talking would not make Asgore and Toriel freak out. Asgore's face lit up, and Toriel handed me to him. His face. His face was of pure joy. Tears streamed down his face, and he smiled like he had never smiled before. I looked at him, smiling. Frisk, being the human he is, started making noise from behind Toriel. Asgore. Noticed the noise. "Tori, is there something else?" Toriel- reluctantly- showed Asgore Frisk. I almost jumped out of Asgore's arms to protect them! Asgore, did something unexpected... "Tori, h-how...?" "It's not wha-" "Thank you, Toriel." He dashed forward and gave her his big embrace. By now, a crowd had formed. Two skeletons were working their way up from the back; was it the skeletwins? They burst from the back, the taller one exclaiming, "See Sans? I told you we'd see the commotion up close!" The smaller one sighed, "I think the whole crowd is is skeleDONE with us." I looked around and saw that the crowd was glaring at them. "ThEy DeSErvE iT!" I heard a demonic voice call out, I looked around to see nothing. I turned forward and there was IT. A flower, of which I have a particular hatred towards. It's cutesy face smiled at me, "Golly! You sure do seem angry! Maybe a nice glass of souls will help!" It slid a glass of ghostly material to me. "What? Don't drink?" It laughed it's usual demonic and high pitched laugh. "Man, did you fail? Reset the timeline? More like reset the day! You really are useless aren't ya? Six human souls, and you couldn't end a KID. Guess when you need something done you need to do it yourself." It glared at me. I don't know why, but I started to cry. Frisk noticed and pulled on Toriel's arm. "That's my cue! Have fun you worthless goat!" Flowey sunk into the ground. Toriel looked at Frisk, then followed Frisk's finger to me. "Oh dear! Asgore! Give me Asriel!" Asgore looked down at me and then gave me to Toriel. "Shh, Shh, quiet. Everything's okay..." She kept this up until my head started to droop. Right before I closed my eyes Flowey looked at me, an evil grin on his face.


	4. GO TO SLEEP

I woke up in a... crib? Oh, right. I forgot that I'm a baby. I looked to my right and saw Frisk pointing at the window. There was Flowey, staring at us. He opened the window and said to us, "You idiots! Did you not think I would stay? Asriel, I aM YoU. You can't get rid of yourself! You're stuck with me! HahAhHahHA!" Little did Flowey know that Asgore was right below him. -Asgore POV- "Is this thing crazy? I need to get rid of this WEED." So I dug up the plant. It came tumbling down from the window. "AHHHHHH!" It hit the ground with a gentle thud. "Oh man, this thing's alive?! Don't worry! I'll get you a pot!" I exclaimed, I don't want a dead flower on my hands! So I put him in a pot on the counter. "Awe come on! Let me out of here!" "Sorry, but you'll die out there. It's winter you know. Better to stay with the monster King then the snow meiser!" "I don't careeeee. Let me outttt." "No." "Yessss." "No." "Yessss." As you can see, this went on for a while. Soon after, Toriel came in! "Oh my! Aren't you lucky we brought you in here! You would have frozen out there!" "I don't care, Toriel. Let me goooooo." "How do you know my name?" "Asgore told me." "Nope, haven't even told you mine." "Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I'm actually Asriel." "No, you're not." Toriel and I left "Flowey," alone. We went up the stairs to find Asriel and Frisk sleeping like the adorable babies they are. "YOU WILL LET ME OUT OF THIS POT NOW!" Flowey screamed at the top of his stem, and dang is he loud. Then Toriel and I slept. Thankfully, so did the flower. -Asriel POV- Did my dad just put Flowey in a pot? I jumped up and whispered, "THATS WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU STUPID WEED!" Frisk looked at me for a second, then inevitably went back to sleep. I sighed, "I guess it is pretty late." So I went to bed.


	5. Asriel as it gets

AN (sorry I have been so absent, school started again and it's been hard coming up with ideas! I hope you enjoy this chapter, my lovely people/monsters. I can't judge, sans does that. :P)

It was morning, and a beautiful day at that. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, on days like this... kids like Asriel... should have been crawling outside. Asriel was outside with Frisk, they were playing with Flowey. "LET ME GO YOU FOUL BEASTS!" Flowey screamed, "Sorry Flowey, I'm just confused how you let Asgore capture you." Asriel was as confused as Frisk in this sense, as they both had been through enough resets to know of Flowey's character. "YOU did this. You distracted me while I was up in your window." Flowey was sneering at Asriel, and it made Asriel kind of sad.

Meanwhile, Toriel was inside talking to Alphys on Asgore's phone. "Yes, it is dire. We need you here in an hour." "Is it ok if I bring some shows for them to watch while I observe?" "Yes, and would you mind bringing Undyne with you?" "No, I would not mind at all. I was wondering if I should bring her too." "Thank you, now please be here in an hour. Goodbye."

ONE HOUR AND FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Undyne punched the door rapidly, each punch splintering the door. "U-Undyne, why d-don't you try the bell?" "BECAUSE BELLS ARE FOR WIMPS!" As she said that, the door opened. "Oh... Hi Toriel! How've you been?" Toriel seemed confused at the fish lady. "Are you Alphys?" Undyne laughed after that, "No way! This monster here is Alphys!" Alphys timidly peeked out from behind Undyne, "U-uh... hi Toriel... Can we come inside?" "Oh of course!" Toriel replied, letting them in. Undyne was punching the air in excitement.

Asriel looked up to the people entering the building behind him. "Who are they?" "Do you not remember?" Flowey replied, "The fish lady has given us a couple of resets. How do you not remember that?" Frisk seemed confused too, and signaled, ~Yeah, how do you not remember them?~ "I just don't okay?" Asriel then turned away from them, he did not like all these questions.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Alphys was in the living room watching anime, as you do while waiting for royalty to get back from dinner. She was tasked with watching the kids and Flowey, along with making sure Undyne did not destroy anything. Asriel, Frisk, Flowey were in their room sleeping. Asriel heard a bump, and as babies do, he got scared. He crawled out of his crib and started heading downstairs. Alphys and Undyne did not notice this, so they continued watching their steamy anime. As Asriel creeped down the stairs he saw the tv and sat down to watch what was going on. Little did Asriel know that the anime was targeted towards adults...

As the anime got closer to the hotter part of the story, Alphys got more worried that someone would come and see what they were watching, but continued watching anyway. An hour passed and Asriel's childhood was being taken away. As the main character of the story left the steamy crockpot, he got closer to the heated fire. The poor adults were sad, as the movie was about a vegetable kid learning that Santa was not real. Alphys knew she shouldn't have picked this movie, it was so sad for adults and children. So sad in fact, that it had to be marketed towards adults as to not ruin kids childhoods. Asriel crawled up the stairs and went back to sleep feeling sad.

AN(sorry it's not that good, it was kinda rushed. Tell me how terrible I am in the comments! :)


	6. WHY MUST YOU MAKE THESE UNBEARABLE PUNS!

"Don't you have anything better to do? Oh, besides being cared for by a mother who let you die... Are you really going to let her raise you? Again? Hehe, your choice." Asriel woke up in a sweat, and saw the daylight pouring in. He looked around to see that Frisk was not in his baby cage. He groaned, "Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

Outside, was a peculiar duo. A tall skeleton, and a small skeleton; they were seemingly walking towards the Dreemur house.

"Papyrus, why are we walking all the way over here?" "Because Undyne told me we would be training here! Why would you not want to come here anyway? We get to see Asgore and his clone!" "Papyrus, you do know that the clone is actually Toriel, right? I don't think that even us monsters have the ability to clone." "No matter, I even brought my special cooking tools... Now where are they...? OH NO! SANS, I FORGOT MY TOOLS!" "Wow Papyrus, guess your 'boned'!" "SANS! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS! THIS IS AN ACTUAL EMERGENCY! AHHHHHHH!" "Geez Papyrus, spaGET over it," through a muffled voice Papyrus yelled, "SAAAAANNNSSS!"

"Hey Frisk, did you hear anything?" ~I don't think so? It doesn't matter. Let's just continue playing!~ "Well ok then! I, Asriel Dreemur-God of Hyperdeath, use my Chaos Buster!" Asriel motioned a blast of energy, "It does nine million damage!" ~But Frisk, filled with DETERMINATION, refuses to die! And flirts with Asriel!~ Asriel dead panned, "Really Frisk? Flirting? Well no matter! As Asriel is immune against your flirtation!" This went on for hours...

HOURS LATER (I mean duh, I just said that.)

"Papyrus, are we there yet?" Sans asked, "Yes brother, it is right here." Papyrus said that just as he started knocking. "Ahh, what a beautiful knock. I wonder if I wait I'll hear it again..." Knock Knock "My patience rewards me."


	7. Flabbergastered

AN: (I'm sorry to the people who follow this story, I'll try to update more often.)

"Hey, where's that WUSS, Papyrus? He should be here by now! Argggghhh!" Undyne was angry, no, sorry. That was an understatement. She was furious. Alphys looked to Undyne, "M-maybe he's lost?" Alphys stammered, "Nah, getting lost is for CHUMPS! He's just late!" "S-sure U-Undyne. I bet that's what happened."

MEANWHILE IN THE CORE...

"Sans, you of all people should know that I don't get lost. I get late." "whatever you say bro. i'm just saying I know a shortcut..." "THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT NEED SHORTCUTS! FOR HE MAKES HIS OWN PATHS!" "well, ok..." "..." "we're lost aren't we papyrus?" "Sigh, yes we are." "wait, papyrus, do you see that?" Sans strained his neck to look at a strange floating oval, "Well no, sans, I don't." Sans kept staring at the object as it cracked open. Out peered another skeleton, it had a peculiar set of eyes, and a creepy smile. "papyrus, get behind me." "But why sans?" Sans eye glowed a bright blue, "just do it papyrus." As papyrus stood behind sans, the skeleton walked out; it had a lab suit and walked as though it was important. It's eyes glowed blue and orange after staring at san's eye. It pointed it's hand at the skelebros and snapped. Portals opened and sounds of confusion rippled through them. Suddenly, the portals sucked Papyrus and Sans inside, much to their disfaction. Sans looked to the skeleton and said, "you're going to have a bad time." Before being pulled into the portal with Papyrus.


	8. The Void

AN: Rules for the Void: 1. Perception shifts when looking into the void. Ex: A person walking in looks like a person falling in. matter which side you are on(outside or inside void), things play out differently. Ex:A plant is there when outside the Void, but when inside the void it is not there. comes into the Void first actually comes out last, Ex: A fly flies in then a mosquito, the mosquito appears in the Void first then the fly. (First equals second) looking INTO THE VOID, things appear differently. Ex: a man appears to be a dog. This effect can be deliberate or can be accidental. A powerful being can make the man look like a cat instead of a dog if he wanted to. 5. When looking into the Void, you can only see anything five feet from the entrance to the Void. **Ok, now that that's out of the way, It's time for the story. If you are confused with** the **rules, then PM me or put it as comment so that everyone can see the answer.**

Sans was prepared. He was prepared to attack. This skeleton was going to have a BAD TIME. As Sans fell into the Void, he fell flat on his face. A second later Papyrus fell through and rubbed his head "NYOW OW OW..." Papyrus looked to his side and saw his skelebro laying down, and promptly helped him up. "SANS? WHERE ARE WE?" "i... i don't know papyrus." As Sans finished the last syllable, he looked behind Papyrus- and saw a tiny skeleton. _**"you."**_ Sans sprinted towards the tiny pile of bones, and picked up the terrified little creature. "who are you? and why are you here?" Sans eye was flashing a vibrant blue, and looked as though it was on fire.

"Gababbblll!" The tiny skeleton spurted out quickly. This made Sans VERY confused. Sans eye stopped glowing as he twisted his skull into a confused expression, or at least as best he could. "SANS! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THIS TINY SKELETON!?" Sans looked back at Papyrus, who had a very confused look also. "SANS, PUT DOWN THE CHILD..." Sans looked towards the tiny skeleton, then back at Papyrus. "p-papyrus, this child has been messing with us. why would i just let him go?" Papyrus stared at Sans, "SANS, WE HAVE A BIGGER PROBLEM THEN THE TINY SKELETON." As Papyrus said that, the portals closed. It was strange, it was as though everything was pitch black; but they could see each other perfectly.

Sans looked to the child one last time and handed it to Papyrus. Papyrus looked to the child, and realized something. "S-SANS... THIS CHILD... I-IT LOOKS LIKE YOU..." Sans immediately spun around, his eye flashing blue again. "papyrus, what is this child?

AN: This is a crossover with Xylophonelife! He's pretty cool and you should check out his POV, at his fanfiction "Baby Sans"!


End file.
